


The Nile

by C_VSM



Category: Assassin's Creed: Origins - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous Characters, M/M, i know there are history nerds in this fandom, i mean i know who they are but you won't, if you figure it out do let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_VSM/pseuds/C_VSM
Summary: A love letter, of sorts. From who and to whom is up for interpretation.
Kudos: 3





	The Nile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Tumblr.  
> For my boyfriend.

I always liked coming down to the water.

Granted, it wasn't the safest thing to do, with the abundance of rebels and animals that have made their homes next to it, but I found comfort in it regardless.  
It gave me time to be with my thoughts, to just exist under the starry sky.  
It gave me time to talk to her.  
The mighty river, the bringer of life and death. She looked so peaceful in the shimmering moonlight.

I sat down on a pile of rocks hanging above the stream, observing the dances of life below me.  
I told the river all about my adventures, the dangers and rewards of my travels. How they always bring me back to her.  
I told her about the people I've encountered, the good and the bad. Those grateful for the helping hand, and those resenting me since the moment they saw my face.  
I told her about the breathtaking sights I've witnessed.  
And I told her about the man that stole my heart.

How his eyes sparkle like a thousand suns.  
How his laughter sounds like the voice of the angels.  
How the curls framing his face make him look like a god.  
How soft his lips feel against mine.  
How alive his gentle touches make me feel.  
Oh, how much I love him.

I told her his name. I whispered it against the cold air of the night.  
But his name is not for you to know.  
To you, he will simply be,

My dearest friend.


End file.
